De Jedusor à Voldemort
by Mariart
Summary: Comment un esprit aussi brillant atil pu se perdre dans le monde mystérieu de la magie noire, de la haine et du meurtre?


De Jédusor à Voldemort

Chapitre 1

Un avenir?

Tout commença lors de la journée dont il redoutait le plus. Une journée sans bonheur à ses yeux. Le jour où il devait quitter, même à contrecœur, les lieux de Poudlard. L'école de sorcellerie, sa première demeure. Et peut-être même la seule demeure où il ne se soit véritablement sentit chez lui.Mais c'était fini. Il devait quitter. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu dans cet endroit, malgré tout ce qu'il avait découvert, tout ce qu'il avait accomplit. Il devait partir. Où? Il ne le savait pas encore.Il lui fallait un emplois, bien évidemment. Il sembla qu'il ne se soit jamais vraiment posé la question à ce sujet. Quel métier. Quel métier était destiné à ce jeune homme aux yeux sombres?Il savait. Il savait qu'il reviendrai à Poudlard. C'était son destin. Peut-être aurait-il la chance d'être nommé professeur s'il s'inscrivait.Mais que devait-il faire pour prouver une fois de plus qu'il était capable? Qu'il était brillant. Il avait excellé dans tout les domaines de la magie. Lequel de ces domaines lui ouvrirait les portes de Poudlard à nouveau?En lui même, il eut un geste de recul, réfléchissant à la situation. Et comme si elle avait été évidente pour lui toute sa vie, la réponse l'effleura du bout des lèvres.   
-Les forces du mal?

Lutter contre les forces du mal. Enseigner comment lutter contre ces forces. Et si c'était son destin? Il en était sur. Il lui fallait une stratégie. Il devait revenir pour acquérir le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Oui mais comment?

Quels étaient les critères? Que devait-il faire.  
Toujours cette question.

Tom regarda derrière lui, des jeunes profitaient de leur dernière journée ensoleillé à Poudlard. Le soir même aurait lieu une grande cérémonie. La dernière cérémonie. Le directeur dirait quelques mots, certain professeur le suivrait dans son élan. Et puis pouf, tout sera terminé.

Terminé.  
Tom ne cessait de ressasser ces mots dans sa tête. Il détourna le regards des autres étudiants et se leva. Il entra dans le château et montra quatre à quatre les marches qui menait en direction de la bibliothèque. Peut-être qu'une fois de plus, il y trouverait encore solution à ces problèmes.  
Tom Jédusor avait toujours aimé cet endroit. La bibliothèque était calme et c'était le seul endroit pour lui ou il était sur de pouvoir bénéficier d'un silence parfait. Il avait horreur de la salle commune, là ou tout le monde rigolait et discutait. Les jacassements des autres étudiants l'énervait. Il sembla qu'il n'avait besoin de personne d'autre que lui dans sa vie.  
Il scruta du regard les centaines de livres poussiéreux ordonné minutieusement dans les grandes étagères de bois. Il s'attarda sur un livre. La couverture était en cuir et des lettres étaient gravé d'or. Il le saisit dans ses mains et l'observa, effleurant la couverture de ses doigts, laissant trace de sa main dans la poussière.  
Longtemps il était resté là à fixer les étagères et longtemps il avait scruter tout les livres et pourtant, jamais il n'avait vu ce livre. Ou peut être n'y avait-il pas porté attention.  
Il le serra contre lui et alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin, dans un coin reculé de la bibliothèque, sur le bord d'une fenêtre.  
Au dehors, la température avait changé brusquement. De grosse gouttes d'eau martelaient les vitraux du châteaux, obligeants les élèves à entrer en trombe en se bousculant les uns aux autres.

Tom regarda quelques instants l'action au dehors, puis, son regard se posa de nouveau sur le livre qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Il l'ouvrit.

Comme s'il avait été perché le haut d'une falaise, il sentit une brise d'air glacial lui souffler au visage et secouer sa légère chevelure d'ébène. Il n'avait pas rêvé. Le courant d'air était bien sortit du livre.  
Il tourna une nouvelle page et un nouveau sentiment l'empris. Une haine incontournable s'emprit de son cœur. Le saisissant par surprise. Il sentit sur sont nez un léger courant d'air chaud. Ce livre avait peut-être la faculté d'exprimer nos émotions selon l'air? Qu'elle idée ridicule pensa-t-il. Ou peut-être que ce livre nous faisait vivre des émotions qui ne serait pas les nôtres. Tom sembla plus approbateur à cette théorie. Il n'avais jamais sentit autant de haine en lui. Sauf à l'orphelinat. Il essayait de ne pas y penser, mais il savait qu'il devrait y retrouver, pour récolter ce qu'il y avait laissé.  
Tom continuait de tourner les pages lorsque l'une d'entre elle lui accrocha le regard.  
Elle était d'un noir de jet et sur elle était écrit en grosse lettre épaisse rouge une liste de sorcier.  
C'était l'avant dernière page. Elle semblait contenir la liste de tout les sorciers qui aurait été en possession de ce livre.  
Le premier nom était Salazar Serpentard.  
Comment était-ce possible qu'il n'ait jamais vu ce livre? Il avait pourtant fouiller et chercher toute documentation dans la bibliothèque sur le célèbre fondateur de sa maison. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Tom fut d'autant plus surpris lorsqu'il lut un peu plus bas les noms de Gellert Grindelwald ainsi que Albus Dumbledore.  
Tom retourna les pages de nouveau en s'efforcent de comprendre. Et plus il s'enfonçait dans la lecture de ce dernier , plus il en comprenait le sujet. Ce livre était un livre de magie noir! Et il avait appartenue à Albus Dumbledore? Comment était-ce possible?  
Tom glissa dans la poche avant de sa robe de sorcier au couleur de sa maison le petit livre de cuir. Il sortit en silence de la bibliothèque sans même ce faire voir par la dame qui semblait être longuement absorbé par ses ongles d'un rouge vif éclatant.  
Tom redescendit les escaliers presque au pas de course et ce cogna par inadvertance à une silhouette qui descendait elle aussi les escalier. Il fut sur le point d'éclater sa colère lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était le professeur Dumbledore.

-Tom, dit Dumbledore en le regardant de ses petites lunettes en demie lune, que faite vous ici? Les festivité vont bientôt commencé, vous devriez déjà y être en compagnie de vos amis.  
Tom resta muet, plongeant sont regard dans celui du professeur.  
-Monsieur, reprit Tom, je ne crois pas que je vais assister au banquet. Mais vous, que faite vous ici?

Dumbledore eut un léger sourire en coin.  
-Oh moi, je me ballade. J'adore me balader.

-Monsieur? Reprit Jedusor.

-Oui Tom?

-Existe-il des livres qui apparaisse et disparaisse au fil des siècles?

Le sourire de Dumbledore s'évanoui et il détourna le regard vers la fenêtre. Il soupira longuement et se retourna vers le jeune élève.  
-Il y a des choses Tom, qu'aucun sorcier ne pourrait expliquer.

Puis il descendit les escaliers. Tom le regarda ainsi descendre du haut de la rampe et serra le livre au travers de sa robe.  
Puis, il descendit au sous-sol, dans les cachots, ou se trouvait l'entrée de la porte du dortoir de sa maison, Serpentard.  
Il monta directe aux dortoir des garçon et s'essaya sur le lit en regardant fixement la pochette du livre qu'il avait glissé hors de sa poche.  
Le livre contenait des sorts monstrueux qui recouraient à la magie noir. Des sorts compliqués et des potions pratiquement infaisable tellement les ingrédients étaient rares. Il y avait aussi des histoires sur des villes et sur des sorciers.  
Il s'attarda quelques instants sur une histoire qui se serait produite dans la ville de Nuremberg. Une ville moldu pensa tout de suite Tom. Mais en lisant il s'aperçut que se n'était pas réellement le cas. Nuremberg aurait- été l'une des premières villes contemporaine à avoir eut une communauté majeur de sorcier. Les moldus qui y habitaient auraient tous eut un lien, de près ou de loin avec le monde magique, un sorcier ou une sorcière.

Nuremberg était une ville assez importante industriellement. Située en Allemagne, ou plus précisément en Bavière, elle aurait été le centre majeur d'exportation et d'importation en matière magique. Se serait aussi dans cette ville que se trafiquait les détournements d'attrapes moldus, d'objets bizarre.  
Les sorciers qui habitaient aujourd'hui cette ville étaient, selon le livre, très peu recommandable pour un honnête sorcier, travaillant mais aimant. Mais par contre, elle contenait tout les plus grands mages noirs, les plus grands héritier des forces obscures du monde magique.  
Tom s'attarda sur cette histoire qui racontait que la célèbre Melanyz Optelle, un terrible sorcière du dernier siècles c'était suicider dans cette ville en emportant avec elle 95 moldus innocent et 103 sorciers, dont certain avaient été de très grands mage noir tel que, Rodrik Slemonth, Chirazk Monier et plusieurs autres. Elle aurait créer le sortilège du touché, qui condamnait à faire mourir chaque personne qui touchait, voyait ou avait une quelconque relation avec la sorcière. Elle se serait suicider bien que son amant, Ilmegeo Harfung lui ait lancé le sort du contre- soit, qui l'empêchait de s'infliger des souffrances à elle même, ainsi que la mort. Mais personne ne sait comment elle avait réussit à se suicider, en emportant avec elle plus de 200 personnes, ainsi que son amant.

L'histoire continuait sur l'autre page, détaillant la longue ligné des Optelle. Une ligné de sang pur qui avait disparut avec Melanyz apparemment, car Tom n'avait jamais entendu ce nom. Il continua de survoler l'article puis tomba sur autre chose d'intéressent.  
« Le seul qui aurait survécu était un petit garçon à qui elle donnait des leçon de piano magique dans la célèbre ville de Godrick Hollow. Le jeune Albus Dumbledore….. »

Alors Dumbledore avait survécu….mais comment était-ce possible?

Tom relu et relu tenant de voir comment il aurait pu sortir vivant d'un tel sortilège mais il ne vit aucun réponse. Il glissa le livre sous son oreiller et se glissa dans les couvertes.  
Les bras croisé derrière la tête, il pensait. Demain il quitterait l'école. il prendrait le poudlard express et retournerait dans la petit orphelinat. Son pire cauchemar. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention d'y rester bien longtemps. Il n'avait pas envie de salir ces pieds de cet endroits souillés. Cet endroit qu'il détestait.

Demain il devrait quitter Poudlard et ce créer une vie. Sa vie.


End file.
